Nisus and Euryalus: A tragic love story
by Lucca-Ace
Summary: Nisus and Euryalus were Trojan lovers who accompanied Aeneas to found Rome. However, in the attempt to contact Aeneas, they fall to enemy swords. M/M "How fortunate, both at once!"


So tragedy usually isn't my thing, but I didn't feel like doing homework, and I was reading _The Aeneid_ anyway...and Euryalus and Nisus' story got to me a little. The text doesn't explicitly say that they were lovers, but it is heavily implied. And, to show how twisted I am, I find their story more romantic than _Romeo and Juliet_. Seriously.

The italics are the actual text (Robert Fagles' translation), and the non-italics are mine. Elipses ( ... ) show text that I didn't include. It's not completely smooth, mostly because Latin is retarded and doesn't have a proper past tense, but I did the best I could.

* * *

_Now Nisus guarded a gate—matchless in battle, Hyrtacus' son, Aeneas' comrade. Ida the Huntress sent him, quick as the wind with spears and winging arrows, and right beside him came his friend, Euryalus. None more winning among Aeneas' soldiers...a young boy sporting the first down of manhood, cheeks unshaved. One love bound them, side by side they'd rush to attack, so now, standing the same watch they held one gate._

Euryalus loved to watch Nisus in between watching for invaders. Similarly, whenever his eyes searched for enemies, he could feel Nisus' eyes on him. He hadn't loved anyone like that before, had never felt such a strong longing for another person. When he next sneaked a glance at Niscus' handsome face, he noticed the contemplative quality of his expression just as Niscus turns to talk to him.

_"Euryalus," Nisus asks, "do the gods light this fire in our hearts, or does each man's mad desire become his god? … Now listen to what I'm mulling over, what new plan is shaping in my mind …" _He outlined his plan to attack the Latins they were defending from and to get word to their commander about their situation _"— I think I can just make out a path, under that hill, to Pallanteum's city walls."_

_Euryalus froze, his heart poinding with love of praise and he checks his fiery friend at once_. He loved Nisus' bravery and brilliance, but he couldn't believe that his beloved would leave him as he went to attack the enemy alone. _"So, Nisus, grudging your friend a share in your fine exploit? I'm to send you out alone into so much danger? … It has been my way, soldiering on beside you … right to the bitter end. Here is a heart that spurns the light, that counts the honor you're after cheap at the price of life!"_

Nisus looked at his Euryalus, shocked. That wasn't what he meant at all! _"No," Nisus insisted, "I had no such qualm about you — how wrong I'd be. Just let great Jove or whatever god looks down on friendly eyes on what we do, carry me back to you in triumph! Ah, but if — and you often see such things in risky straits — if anything sends me down to death, some god, some twist of Fate, you must live on, I say, you're young, your life's worth more than mine … " _At this, Nisus reached up with a hand callused from battle, and laid it against Euryalus' cheek tenderly. A rough thumb brushed the tender lips of the young soldier.

Then a mischievous glint came into Euryalus' eye, one that Nisus knew spelled trouble for his good intentions, and _Euryalus countered: "You're spinning empty arguments, they won't work. No, my mind won't change, won't budge an inch. Let's be gone!" … _

The lovers make their way to convince Ascanius to let them deliver the message to Aeneus and wreck havoc on the Latins camped outside their fortress. Nisus didn't like the way Ascanius, only a year younger than Euryalus, spoke so familiarly with him. Euryalus' returning statements, which were definitely more brotherly than anything else, soothed him a bit, but not enough to keep him from pressing the boy against the wall as soon as they left the council chambers.

Euryalus laughed and returned the persistent kiss, making approving sounds at the application of tongue and teeth. Battle always made Nisus hotter than usual, and hornier, which created in Euryalus a fondness for fighting. Once they reached the enemy camp, however, all playfulness was put aside. They made sure to make an impression on the Latin army by killing some of its most heroic fighters as they lay in their drunken stupor. Still, Euryalus and Nisus sneak glances at one another, each warmed pleasantly by the sight of the other bathed in the blood of their enemies.

Once they cease their slaughter, Niscus smiled fondly at Euryalus as he put on a claimed helmet. It was too large for Euryalus' small frame, but he was obviously pleased with his work, so Nisus didn't say anything about it. Drawing next to one another again, Nisus ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Euryalus' neck. He leaned down and, despite the difficulty of their helmets, gave Euryalus a fond kiss.

Then Latin soldiers from another camp approach. _The helmet — Euryalus forgot — it glints in the dark, it gives him away_… They ran into the woods, hoping for the cover of the trees. After a few minutes, however, Nisus realizes something is amiss. _Nisus halts, looking back for his lost friend, no use — _

_"My poor Euryalus! Where did I lose you? Where can I find you now?"_

_Nisus already picks his way, wheeling, groping back through the whole deceptive wood, he hears hoofbeats, hears a commotions, orders, hot pursuit. The next moment a cry hits his ears, and look, Euryalus! Caught by the full band, undone by the dark, the place, the treachery, sudden crashing attack — he's overwhelmed, they're dragging him off, struggling, desperate, doomed. What can Nisus do? How can he save his young friend — … Pitch himself at the swords and die at once? Race through wounds to a swift and noble death?_ …

Nisus prayed to Artemis, asking for the strength and ability to fight the Latins for Euryalus. He knew that death was inevitable, but he didn't care. Euryalus was worth it. He attacked, killing several men, until Volcens, the leader, couldn't take it anymore. Nisus had remained hidden in all of this, but Volcens swiftly changed that.

_He rushes Euryalus, sword drawn as Nisus terrified, frenzied—no more hiding in shadows, no enduring such anguish any longer — he breaks out: "Me—here I am, I did it! Turn your blades on me, Rutulians! The crime's all mine, he never dared, could never do it! I swear by the skies up there, the stars, they know it all! All he did was love his unlucky friend too well!"_

_But while he begged the sword goes plunging clean through Euryalus' ribs, cleaving open his white chest._ Nisus raged at them all, killing everyone in an effort to reach Volcens. The Rutulians do everything they can to stop him, but to no avail. Volcens falls to Nisus' sword. The wounds inflicted, however, were too great, and _Nisus [was] dying just as he stripped his enemy of his life. Then, riddled with wound on wound, he threw himself on his lifeless friend and there in the still of death found peace at last_. The last thing Nisus did was to press a breathless, bloody kiss to the lifeless lips of Euryalus. _How fortunate, both at once!_

_

* * *

_Story belongs to Virgil, although I'm pretty sure it's public domain. This takes place in book IX. It's a _really really really_ good book, if you like that kind of thing. I still prefer _The Odyssey_, but for ancient literature, it's a good read._  
_


End file.
